Losing Something to Gain Something
by Rinapants
Summary: Popuri had always been healthy. Although at times she had shown signs of her mothers sickness. When she does catch a bad bout of the sickness, it takes something precious from her. Will Jack let her live alone forever? JackxPopuri


_**Just is just a little thing that popped into my head.**_

_**Summary: Popuri had always been healthy. Although at times she had shown signs of her mothers sickness. When she does catch a bad bout of the sickness, it takes something precious from her. Will Jack let her live alone forever? JackxPopuri**_

Popuri had always been healthy. She couldn't recall a time she hadn't been in good health besides the bouts of the common cold or a nasty flu. And yet, here she was, under house arrest because whatever her mother had…. It had managed to get to her too. So here she was, finishing up her third romance novel that week, a pout on her lips. There were many gifts around her room now, but none of them mattered except the ones she had received from that Farmer… Jack.

Just thinking of his name made her sigh. She put down the book that she could barely read anyways, the sickness had taken her eyesight slowly, and rolled onto her side. Jack, the object of her new found affection. Kai had married a woman from another country and so, her affection needed to be placed else where. It didn't matter that she had always had a small crush on him, it was just magnified now. And the fact that he brought her fresh fruits and vegetables often didn't help. And of course, it also didn't help that he brought her bouquets of flowers too. Damn Jack…

He regularly took her out on walks if he finished his harvesting up early enough. And when it was raining, he would run over just to spend time with her. That also didn't help.

But Popuri realized lately that Jack had done the same thing with her mother the first year he had been here… Rick hadn't liked it, but it wasn't his sister so he had no reason to complain. Either way, when Popuri realized this, she had shrieked at him to get out, to stop bringing her gifts, to never come back! And he complied. He looked surprised, and hurt, but he complied.

It was a rainy day, so even if Popuri had someone to take her out, she couldn't go. Another sigh, and then she sat up. The door to the shop had creaked open, and that meant a certain someone was here. Only he and a select few ever came and bought chickens. Only he would be able to be here at nine in the morning. A hearty hello was heard from below, and then soft footsteps up the stairs.

"Popuri?" Jack said softly, looking inside. "It's… me. Jack." He finished lamely. He had his hat off, and his long hair fell onto his shoulder. "I'm uh… sorry. I didn't mean to insult you with my kindness. But you mean a lot to me, so when you got so sick… I needed to be with you all the time. I'm sorry you thought I was only giving you sympathy to be kind." He nodded his head once, and then turned to leave.

"J-Jack!" Popuri cried, her voice had been hoarse from the lack of talking she did. "Don't…Don't leave. Not yet, please!" She closed her eyes to make sure tears didn't fall. She really had missed the man. He stopped walking, she heard, and then pulled out a chair to sit by her. The same chair he always had sat in.

It was brought up to her bed, and then he sat down wearily. "This is the first time I've been in town since… you told me to leave you house. I had to consume myself with work because it hurt so much." He told her softly. "I didn't even go to the supermarket when they had the blue feather on sale. In fact, I didn't even go to the Inn to buy things from the tv channel… I had struck up a deal with Doug. If he bought something for me, I'd pay him back." He shrugged slightly, and leaned back into his chair. A small smile had found it's way onto his lips. "So what have you been up to?" Jack teased lightly.

"My sight has gotten worse." She whispered. "Doctor says it won't stop til I loose it completely. But that's okay… I have my sense of smell still… I'll still be able to see the flowers through smell." She gave a small smile, and then held her hand out for Jack to take.

"Don't worry Popuri…" He whispered as he rubbed the hand in his hands. "I'll be your eyes when yours don't work anymore." He stopped rubbing them and sighed. "I need to go do some things, but I'll be back soon." Jack vowed as he stood up, and laid her hand on her stomach. "Be good." And with that, he left.

About an hour later, the door creaked open again. "Hello ma'am." He said loudly to her mother, "How are you on this fine day?" Then he mumbled something, and she heard giggles come from her mother. The next thing she knew, Jack was running up to her room. "Popuri, oh beautiful Popuri!" He exclaimed, a blue feather in his hands. He knew she couldn't be able to see it from where he was. "Will thou be mine wife?" He paused, wondering if the old English was correct. "Ehh, either way… Marry me?" He threw the feather onto her bed, then walked over to hand her a flower. "Please?"

Blinking back tears, Popuri smiled softly. "Will you be my eyes forever, then?" She whispered. Jack only nodded. "Then yes, I'll be your wife… I'll try to be the best wife I can be…" She laid her head against her pillow, and sighed. "But for now, I need to sleep. I've been restless since you stopped coming." She was positive that when she awoke the next morning, there would be nothing for her to see. But for once, she wasn't scared. No, she was far from it. She now had Jack… Forever and ever.

_**Crappy ending, I do believe. But it works. Popuri lost something only to gain something else. Something better, in my humble opinion. Well, see ya around. **_


End file.
